bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/Characters
Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. On this wiki, as we try to maintain fairness for all users, we have all characters go through a claiming approval process to ensure that they all adhere to our rules and standards, (For users who are Level Three or higher, may make characters for the Broken Covenant). Apart from the individual roleplays that take place here, we work to also run the wiki like one big joint event going on at all times. This of course means that characters must remain balanced, fair and on topic. Creation & Rules Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum:Claiming. Make sure to sign the claim. A member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. It can be a demigod, or any other species, as long as it isn't a god or something not found in reality or Greek myth, or monsters. After the character is created, a page is made for the character. NOTE: Being a child of the big three is not necessarily "better". Even children of minor gods are the same on this wiki. General Rules * Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name, nor is Yuck Fou). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. * Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible. This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a nymph, although the rpg site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the new nymph character works, that doesn't mean others can't also have a nymph of that type. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. * After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. If a user reaches 25 days with no activity on the wiki and no blog or notice about their inactivity the characters are subject to either being marked as or even deletion, as we do not wish to end up with more dead/inactive pages than there are active pages. * Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a demigod character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. Regardless of what your user level dictates in allowed characters, you must to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see policy on user levels), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, especially if you don't have time to role play them. The point of this wiki is for the character's you make to interact, grow, develop, etc. with other character's, not to just write fun histories and rack up a ton of "cool" characters you never use. ** Creation of minor characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of minor characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. * Each user may have a maximum of three characters in a single cabin but only one of those may hold a position of power. * Demigods do not usually come into their powers until they get closer to the age of 10, also children of more powerful gods such as the Big Three or the Olympians are hunted by monsters much more than children of lesser gods. Also, for the sake of role play, it would be best if no child under the age of 12, be at camp. Word Bubbles Character images have a maximum image width of 160px, this way the images do not dwarf the whole purpose of having a word bubble. Page Standards Character Page Standards * Template:My Character should be at the top of every character page. This makes it easier for people to know what user controls what character. If you are using coding on your page, you do not have to use this template, as long as somewhere, at the top of the page it lists the user name of who owns the character. * Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: ** Category:Characters ** The species of the character (Category:Demigods for demigods). ** If the character is a demigod, the child's parent (Category:Children of Zeus for demigod children of Zeus) ** Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. ** Your user name ** Anything beyond what's listed above, such as hair colour, eye colour, etc are all optional, but should remain reasonable. For instance we do not need categories for every shade of blonde hair there is, simply Category:Blonde Hair will do. * Character pages should be substantially more than a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning and the page may be subject for deletion. * Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. Also, characters should not be raised by their god parent, as the gods have a no interference rule in their kids lives, contact with their kids is minimum at best. Kids will not be raised in their god parents realm or on Olympus, again with the no interference policy. There should also be some level of realism to your bios, for instance, magically finding camp with no explanation other than a 12 year old child wandering around the country aimlessly is not an appropriate explanation as to how they got to camp. Also children fending for themselves on the streets, not a reasonable bio, as realistically it's hard at best. * Also, as this site takes place sometime in the future after the books, far enough that none of the book characters are at camp, so something like 16 or so years, you can not write book characters into your bios. * The wiki began in April of 2011, for new characters you can't say they've been at camp all along even though you are just making them months later. However, as the wiki has surpassed our expectations, in general we are now simply suggesting that the character hasn't been at camp for the last 1 1/2 to 2 years. That puts them back far enough they won't overlap with the majority of the active characters that have been actively roleplayed for the last 1 1/2 to 2 years. Power standards Your characters powers need to be taken off the cabin page of your parent god. If you list the 3/6/9 Month powers, please also mark the date they will become available to use. Do not paraphrase powers, do not use powers that are not on the cabin page, do not make up your own powers, do not borrow powers from other cabins. If you do not wish to list the powers on the character page that is fine, but either list them all, or none at all. Unclaimed Characters It is required characters be claimed with the claiming forum. If a character is made without being claimed, the creator will be notified and the page will be deleted. If the use persists in creating pages without going through claiming, it is grounds for official warnings. For admins and b-crats they may skip the claiming process with pets and regular claiming, as they are admins and could easily approve their claims themselves anyway, it is also genuinely hoped that by the time a user obtains the level of Administrator, they know better than to break claiming and character rules and policies. However, if an admin or bcrat is caught with a character that breaks those policies, the punishment will be much more severe, anything ranging from an official warning, upwards to being stripped of their Admin rights, depending on the severity of the rules broken. Minors/Majors What Counts as a Major Character Demigods are the only character type on the wiki that counts as a major character slot. The only exception to this would be if the user has some type of prize to redeem that would make a demigod count as a minor character. If they are something else besides being just a demigod, they are still a demigod and count as major. For instance, an oracle who is also a demigod, or a priestess who is also a demigod, would still count as a major character. A huntress would be an exception to his, as per our policies, when becoming a huntress, the character will only have huntress powers, and none of their former demigod powers. What Counts as a Minor Character Pretty much, if it's not a demigod, it's a minor character and therefore unlimited within reason (I doubt anyone on this wiki could handle roleplaying over 100 minor characters, because at the end of the day, this wiki is a roleplay wiki and not a create as many characters as you can wiki. You need to be able to actively roleplay all the characters you have on a reasonably regular basis.) Questions? Ask an admin. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Harsher Character Naming Rule - Not Passed *Voting:Admin Team/Minor Characters BC or Camp - Passed *Voting:Admin Team/No New Races Not in Greek Myth - Passed *Voting:Admin Team/Policy:Character Creation - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/BC GodParent Powers - Resolved *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Talk Bubbles For Animals - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Limits on Numbers of Claims - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Image Sizes in WBs - Resolved Category:Policy